pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri PnF
Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri PnF'' (Or also called Higurashi Matsuri PnF)' is the sequel to the two-part fan fiction Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni P&F, that lossely adapts the curse of Oyashiro-sama from the Sound Novel Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni from 07th Expansion.' This fic is an adaptation of new story arcs bassed on the ones from the games Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Matsuri and Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kizuna, made by Alchemist and 07th Expansion. As the former fanfic, is divided in chapters that tell a story about an alternative story of Danville. Currently no english translation of this story exists. Chapters of Higurashi Matsuri PnF Chapter of the Musical Chairs In this arc, Dr. Victoria is an archeologist from the Danville Natural History Musseum and invites Phineas, Ferb and their friends to explore the Badbeard Lake. They found a cave where a sculpture of Oyashiro-sama exist and proceeds to told them the legend. Phineas beggan to be a little worried about the real story about Oyashiro-sama in the lake, to later found that Isabella's trope is aparently involved in murder of a former member called Louis, and used the Oyashiro-sama's Curse as an excuse. He refuses to believe all of this, kepping his cheerly attiude. Later, in the Har-Har Toy Store, he wons a Ducky Momo plushie, and decides to give it to Isabella. He refuses to give the toy to Candace, because of her age. At the same time, Suzy makes a tantrum because Jeremy couldn't arrive to the Toy Store at time and looses the Ducky Momo. She insults Candace and Jeremy slaps her, only to being blackmailed by Suzy and the Toy Store owner, who told them that the toy is with Phineas. Suzy goes to the Flynn-Fletcher house and calls her mom, who believes that Jeremy was mean with her sister and try to bought her silence with a toy. Her mother forbids him to go to the Middle Summer Festival. Candace decides to revenge Jeremy and kill Suzy's pet to make her believe that was cursed by Oyashiro-sama. She sneaks at Suzy's house with a razor only to be found by Jeremy who broke with her. The next day... Candace reads in the newspapers that Jeremy is missing. Candace becames paranoid and think that Suzy works with Isabella's Trope when finds out about the Trope and it involvement with Oyashiro-sama's curse and the Dr. Victoria death. She kidnapps Isabella and Suzy to the Doofenshmirtz Abandoment Self-Storage and tortures Suzy, killing her in the process. Phineas founds Irving while searching a recently dissapeared Isabella, and learn that his brother and other friends are also missing. That night, a Candace's crazy call mades Irving believe that she is the culprit and confront her the next day in the Doofenshmirtz Self-Storage. She confesses to murder everyone and blames Oyashiro-sama of possesing her body. Candace agrees to turn himself to the police, but asks Phineas for a moment alone. Phineas agrees not knowing that Candace is plotting to kill him in front of a desperate Isabella. Candace cannot complete her actions and flees away, knocking Phineas off. That night, Phineas found Candace and plead her to became brothers again, only to be stabbed by her crazy sister. He survives the incident, but in the Hospital learn that all his friends are dead, including Candace. Later... he hallucinates a bloddy version of her sister that kills him with a hammer. Fanboy Exposition Chapter This chapter is set after the Danville Gas Disaster. Irving is living in Keystone, South Dakota and has her mother being a believer in Oyashiro-sama's worship, but he disagrees thinking that a god couldn't kill Phineas and Ferb. His family was being teased by locals who believe that they worship demons. In his School, Irving meets Eva, a woman whom Irving falls in love from and help him of being intercepted by a cop called David who was obsessed about what happened in Danville. When he returns home he finds that her mother went too far with Oyashiro-sama's worship, by starting to sacrifice animals. Overwhelm by the social reject, Irving's brother Albert kills her mother and decides to push Irving into hiding her body. Things complicate when a human head is found near the town and Albert blames Irving of this. They fight... and when Irving calls Eva for help... she founds Albert dead and a traumatized Irving. He was taken into the Hospital... when asked by Eva starts to remember all what happened in his house, only to know the shocking truth... Irving kills them all and blames this to be possesed by Oyashiro-sama, then he confessed his love to Eva and try to kill her with a razor. He is stopped by the police but Eva manages Irving to come out from his craziness and he cries in fear of what he done. Atonement Chapter This chapter starts in the future Danville, where Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher exists as Phineas's and Ferb's sons. Marie finds himself with Bernkastel, a witch that told her that his world is a miserable one. Marie refuses to believe... but finds Thomas not being able to love her, so he starts to be depressed. As the same time, an old Flynn enemy, Antonio, appears. It results that Antonio is a former Isabella boyfriend who was dumped by her, so he tries to abuse Isabella, only to find a furious Phinas that beats him to death. Later with the help of his brother Ferb, he decides to hide the body. Marie later finds out that his parents kill Antonio so decides to run away with Thomas to 2009's Danville. Marie encounters with Dr. Victoria who offers her and Thomas a house, at the same time she introduces them to the Legend of Oyashiro-sama and the misteriously involvment of Isabella's trope into the misterious murderings. Marie starts hating her mother, but she decides to impersonate her by dying her hair black. Later she became paranoid of his findings about the Trope and confront Isabella in the Danville Garbage Dump, and procedes to kill her. She hides Isabellla's body and replaces her into her life. In that night, Ferb finds with Bernkastel who told him that Thomas is stealing Vanessa away. Decided Ferb kills Thomas and hides his corpse. Detective David starts to investigate as Marie becames more convinced that Isabella's Trope is the responsable and starts discovering a religuous conspiracy. She is found by Phineas and friends and she confesses everything, but her friends choose to hid her. Marie progressly starts to be infected by Danville's Syndrome and develops full synthomps of paranoia and because of this she escapes and takes hostages the Trope in the Danville Public Library. She fight with Phineas... but in the last minute she overcomes the diseases and return to be a friend with everyone. Days latter... the Danville Gas Disaster strucks the city. 30 years latter, Marie asumes finally his identity as Isabella and think that all her real past is in fact, a delussion. Missing Trace Chapter This chapter is a crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Here, a Mobian called Mikael the Cat is expelled from his town because he enjoys drawing instead of military training. At the same time, Tails becames really violent when Sonic breaks Cosmo's seed that Tails preserves on a flower pot, and runs away. Tails tries to survive in the wild, but he suffers and becomes unable of surviving on his own. At the same time, he is confronted by bullies whom wanted to kill him because Sonic and him destroys some kind of Military Order in Mobius. Mikael breaks on and rescue Tails. Soon after, Mikael and Tails confront Lady Bernkastel, a witch who challenge the both Mobians to go to another world in which they can find peace. Both Mobians agree and end up in Danville, in a machine built by Phineas and Ferb. They kids find Tails and Mikael a home... the Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage. Later, the Mobians learn about the Oyashiro-sama's curse and start having fear. At the same time, Baljeet starts being bullied by Bufford, so he starts plotting using the Oyashiro-sama's curse to stop the bulling and ask Mikael and Tails for help. Mikael in secret whishes Baljeet's parents to be dead for not helping his kid. However, in a bizarre series of events, Baljeet's parents die, so he becames an orphan who starts hanging arround with Mikael and Tails. Mikael starts became haunted by the guilt or the idea that the curse is real. In the case of Tails, he flees away again after a fight with Tails and start living with Dr. Victoria. When Mikael found that Baljeet was brutally bullied by Bufford over his parents dead, he became convinced that the only way to stop the bullying is killing Bufford. He uses the Middle Summer Festival and a Bango-Ru contest to create an alibi and proceed to kill Bufford. Mikael becames paranoid for the guilt... and when he discover Baljeet tries to commit suicide in a bath tub, he rescues him... only to find out that Tails has been dissembowled. Baljeet believes that Mikael is the culprit of all and escapes from him. Mikael tries to get Baljeet understand that he only kill Bufford, but end up being thrown up from a bridge. When Mikael regains consciousness from the fall, he return to Danville only to find out that all the city has been killed with an explosion of poisson gas form Badbeard's Lake. He starts to feel ill and is captured by the CDC and put into Federal Custody. He dies some months later. Exorcism Chapter This chapter is about Ben, an spirit platypus that sees all the universes Perry has to go. It is revealed that in every universe, Perry dies in some gruesome way. Ben originally lives in Greenfield, a natural reserve in Australia, where his brother, also called Perry, and another 7 animals called "The Eight" protect the forest. Ben is a close friend with Jack, one of the Eight. Ben lives overshadowed by his brother, when he recieves a visit from Lady Bernkastel. After a flood, the animals starts believing a old superstition about Oyashiro-sama, and demand to the sorcerer from the forest, Maxwell, to execute some ritual. Maxwell starts a conspiracy to destroy the Eight, and chooses Ben as a sacrifice. Ben request help from Jack, but ends up killed by his brother Perry. His soul meets with Lady Bernkastel and because he find Phineas and Ferb's Perry interesting, starts watching over him. Despair Call Chapter s External links * The story at FanFiction.net (Spanish language only) Category:Fanon Works